


Three

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chefs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #37: "Wanna dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my husband and best friend. We are 7 today.
> 
> Set in the same 'verse as ["Just once"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3471182)
> 
> For a lovely **Anon**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

The room was filled with the faint clatters of plates and glasses being cleared by the bussers as the night came to a close. Sebastian walked out of the kitchen exhausted but extremely satisfied that the event had been a success. He scanned the partially empty dining room and his eyes immediately fell on a compact figure, sitting by himself, nursing a glass of white wine.

He smiled at the sight of the man- _his_ man, dressed in a white suit with a blue bowtie to match his blue suede shoes. Sebastian padded slowly towards the table as he untied his apron, removing it from his waist and draping it over his left shoulder.

As if he could sense the other’s approach, his boyfriend looked up instinctively from his drink and threw Sebastian the most beautiful smile; a smile weighted with pride. His heart flipped excitedly at the sight, his mind reeling at how lucky he was to call himself Blaine Anderson’s.

“Hey you,” he greeted, planting a kiss into Blaine’s curls.

“There’s my master chef,” his boyfriend greeted in return.

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I could never pass up the opportunity to treat my taste buds to your delicious cooking,” Blaine exclaimed proudly. “That ocean trout with the mango and spanner crab salad was perfection.”

“How did you know that was mine?”

Blaine arched his eyebrows at his question, “Please! As if I can’t tell which dish was prepared by my boyfriend! The taste was so distinctly _you_ ,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Sebastian grinned widely, preening under Blaine’s endearment. It was no secret that Blaine was his biggest fan; always supportive of his love for cooking, always ready with encouragements when he felt like giving up. It wasn’t always easy juggling his time between pursuing his degree in Culinary Arts and completing his apprenticeship at the restaurant, but Blaine _made_ it easy, made it worthwhile.

Tonight was supposed to be about them, celebrating their third anniversary. Sebastian had everything planned for the evening; dinner reservations at their favourite French restaurant and a box at the opera. He wanted nothing more than to pamper his boyfriend, to show just how much Blaine meant to him.

But at the last minute, the _chef de cuisine_ of the restaurant where Sebastian was serving as an apprentice had handpicked him to join an exclusive team of six to cook for a party of twenty or so at a charity event.

Sebastian was torn between seizing the golden opportunity and celebrating a special night with his boyfriend. Fortunately, Blaine had made the decision for him:

“Sebastian Smythe, are you insane? What is there to think about?” Blaine had half-yelled at him when he said he was contemplating the offer. “When your head chef asks you to be one of his _commis_ for a special function, you say yes!”

“But we had plans-,” he started to argue but his boyfriend promptly cut him off.

“Raincheck!” Blaine said with such finality. “Besides, I just looked up the event and they have a table available for walk-ins. So, I’ll be there. It might not be the way we planned it but we’ll still get to spend the night together.”

Sebastian spent the entire night slaving in the kitchen, following every command the _chef de partie_ barked at the team. It was extremely stressful but he was doing what he loved; the thrill of sprinting around the kitchen, putting together the perfect dish- it made him feel alive. And knowing Blaine was in the other room added to the excitement.

“Sorry we didn’t _really_ get to spend our anniversary together,” Sebastian apologized, running his thumb along his boyfriend’s jawline.

Blaine reached for his hand and kissed the pad of his thumb. “I wouldn’t trade tonight for anything.”

Sebastian felt waves of flutters erupt from his stomach and coursed through his body; filling every crevice with warmth and ardour. How did he get so lucky, he wondered.

At the front of the room, the DJ who had provided the music for the evening was starting to dismantle her equipment. Sebastian left Blaine’s side and hastily made his way to her and requested a favour.

As he was walking back to Blaine, the opening notes of _their_ song drifted from the speakers of the DJ’s station, filling the room with the sounds of The Beatles. Blaine threw him another one of his beautiful smiles; one that reached his gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Wanna dance?” Sebastian beamed, offering a hand to Blaine.

Giggling, Blaine wordlessly took his hand and they swayed together in the middle of the dining room.

Pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s curls, Sebastian softly sang:

 _There was love all around_  
_But I never heard it singing_  
 _No, I never heard it at all_  
 _[Till there was you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRkkmvfGTos)_

“Happy Anniversary,” Blaine whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

Sebastian returned the kiss fervently, incising _I love you_ and _Happy Anniversary, my love_ with every glide of their lips.

\---End


End file.
